Survivor
by Emrakul
Summary: Lord Voldemort won the Battle of Hogwarts and won the war. The apocalypse left in wake of Lord Voldemort's victory has left nearly everyone dead except for one. Harry Potter, a survivor of the bloodbath at Hogwarts decides to do the impossible , travel back in time under a new identity and stop a Voldemort from killing everyone he loves.


Survivor

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

May 2 1998 Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland

Harry clutched his right arm hard enough to turn his flesh sickly white. He let out a whimper as tears began to flow through his eyes. His wand arm had been cursed so many times throughout the battle that he wasn't even sure that it can function as an arm. However the rest of his body was just as mangled. He had been hit by so many Crucios, Bludgeoning, Cutting, and Blood boiling, bleeding, blasting curses that he was physically broken and simply unable to continue fighting.

However, injuries were the least of his problems in his mind. In the span of a two hours Harry potter just witnessed the death of nearly everyone he cared and loved.

Ron's death had been particularly vicious as Antonin Dolohov had took special care to aim cutting curses to slice off all his appendages before finally decapitating the head. Harry vomited at the thought of the nature of his best friend's death. However that was pleasant compared to the way Hermione's embarkation to her next great adventure. Hermione was raped by Lucius and Draco Malfoy at Malfoy Manor and then given a lobotomy personally by the Bellatrix Black. By the time Ron and Harry found her, she had become a vegetable. Killing her was an act of mercy. The rest of the so called Dumbledore's "Army" suffered similar fates.

He still remembered seeing Neville looking like pale and shaky in the middle of the battle. So many curses and spells were thrown around that the D.A had taken to hiding behind cover and firing blindly to secure their position from being overtaken, similar to trench warfare. Harry had resorted to shooting random stunners hoping to catch one off guard and then capitalize on an enemy down. .However Neville didn't even move his wand. He simply collapsed into a heap on the ground with his mouth open, groaning. Seamus Finnegan rushed over to him grabbing his shoulders trying to help him

Seamus roared, "C'mon Neville, you gotta get up. We can't let these bastards win. "

Neville only groaned further. Harry didn't even notice any of this until Luna tapped his shoulder. Spinning around quickly to face her, he noticed her wide eyes and her shaking hands. "Whatsamatter." Asked Harry breathlessly. He had been shouting stunning spells for over an hour nonstop taxing his physical body and his magical core. Luna simply pointed to Neville and whispered "Snake."

In an instant, Nagini burst out from Neville's stomach and snapped at Seamus's face. The poor boy could do nothing as the snake clamped down on his skull smashing it instantly. Luna began screaming in fear and Harry began blasting curse after curse. Unfortunately this distraction was exactly what the Death Eaters was needed. Harry was the only one to survive that ordeal.

The sheer guilt as he couldn't even save his closest friends overwhelmed Harry tremendously. The only reason he was even still alive was because of the invisibility cloak. Far away from Harry, there were less and less flashes of light. Harry realized that there were less and less spells being thrown. A cold heavy feeling of dread gripped him. This meant that the Light was losing the battle and only a few members left still fighting alone with no hope of survival.

Suddenly the battlefield went all dark with no spells flares being lighting up anywhere. 'This is it, Voldemort won' thought Harry. Footsteps began approaching Harry. They were three hooded figures walking until they were right next to Harry.

"It's done, Lucius. Every single mudblood loving freak lies dead." Chuckled the tallest hooded figure of them. "A sure triumphant victory for Lord Voldemort. We can now start to purify what they have corrupted for so many years. "Replied in an eager tone the Malfoy head.

It wasn't until the figure removed his hood until Harry realized it was Lord Voldemort himself. _"NO!" screamed Harry mentally. "Please for Merlin's sake, please don't let him catch me"._ Fortunately it seemed like Voldemort hadn't had the slightest clue that the boy-who-lived, his mortal enemy, stood five feet away from him.

The other figure, still unknown, said "But why stop at the mudbloods, my lord when we can conquer so much more. I was thinking that we should seek to destroy our mortal enemy, the muggles. The Mudbloods might defile our culture but the muggles are worthless animals that hate anything they can't understand, magic included. "

At first Voldemort looked like he was going to Crucio the death eater for ruining his special moment but then he looked like someone just gave him an early Christmas present. Not that Voldemort celebrates a pathetic muggle occasion or anything.

"What a brilliant idea, Dolhov, Slytherin wouldn't be satisfied with the submission of the mudbloods. No, we need to cleanse this world of those vile savage beast".

A massive shit eating grin plastered Voldemort face. He raised his wand and began to murmer a series of incantations.

Harry wondered "What… What is he doing?"

Finally Voldemort sucked in a lungful of air and exhaled out a large silvery wispy cloud. It diffused out everywhere until it settled on the ground. Lucius drawled "My Lord, if I may ask…"

"I created another horcrux." Announced Voldemort with maniacal glee.

Harry's mouth became dry with fear. He just spent a year traipsing around magical Britain destroying all of Voldemort's horcrux's and he just created another one. How many can the damn man make?

"But where is the horcrux, my lord. Aren't horcrux's supposed to be made up of an object?" questioned Dolhov. Lord Voldemort only cackled further to a point until he started wheezing.

"You fools, horcrux only has to be bound. There is no rule that states it has to be bound to one singular object!" Suddenly almost on cue from Voldemort, the true meaning of his horcrux was revealed.

Random shuffling and low moans began appearing behind Harry growing louder and louder until the stench of death and decay joined them. A large crowd of people shambled closer towards Voldemort but the closer they appeared Harry realized the sick depravity of Voldemort .Harry looked in horror as corpses of former friends and comrades in arms arose. Acidic Bile rose to his mouth in disgust as a former corpse of Remus Lupin shambled past him. Not even former death eater corpses were spared as they too imitated their living counterpart's impression of walking.

The dead, defiled by Voldemort, were walking once again. That was not what Harry found so abhorred. They all shared Voldemort's evil red eye.

Voldemort howled in ecstasy, the feeling of power clearly into his head "At last an army that can only grow after a battle."

Casting the Sonorous Charm, Voldemort roared "Arise my army of death! Today we will begin our march of death and destroy the muggles that have caged us. No more statue of secrecy! As We the mighty followers of Salazar Slytherin shall never again have to hide our magic. We are the superior race. We will kill them all."

On command, The dead of the battle of Hogwarts, no matter who they were before all became enslaved like cattle to Voldemort. He was now a true unrivaled, undisputed Lord.

With more and more dead showing up Harry realized "I will get trampled by these corpses if I don't move and then Voldemort will kill me for sure!"

Summoning up the last reserves of Gryffindor courage along with adrenaline coursing through his veins, Harry army crawled with the intent on reaching the lake slipping in quietly.

"C'mon Harry, nice and easy." Harry breathed, intent on talking to himself. Normally crawling on the ground seems easy but for someone like Harry that has sustained heavy injuries from battle, each crawl was riddled involved excruciatingly painful movements.

"Just gotta get to the lake and-"

His elbow pressed upon a fleshy surface. The ground he was actually crawling gave a large growling moan .To Harry's horror the large fleshy surface that he was crawling on was actually the corpse of Hagrid which was unable to walk.

Harry began to sob "I'm so sorry Hagrid... I've failed you...I've failed you all. After you rescued me from the stupid Dursley's and I can't even save .I'll make that bastard pay doing this to you."

With the other dead walking closer to his location, Harry made peace to Hagrid's corpse and dredged on further, determined more than ever to escape. He was making good progress until yet again he bumped into something. However this time he did not go unnoticed.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the death eater growled. He spun around looking furiously looking behind him. He could have sworn that someone had bumped into him.

"Whaddya lookin' at Avery" a nearby death eater strolled by.

"Someone bumped into me but there's no one here but you and me" replied Avery still looking at the direction Harry sat crouching.

Avery's eyebrows bunched up in confusion until he began slowly creeping his hand toward Harry.

Harry, knowing that he would be caught in a matter of seconds if he didn't do anything jumped up whipped off his cloak and shouted " Stupefy, Diffindo! ".

The stunning spell slammed into Avery knocking him out cold while the Severing curse slammed into the other Death eater, cutting his arm off.

Harry sprinted towards the lake, knowing he had approximately five seconds until everyone was after him.

"THERE"S MUDBLOOD ON THE LOOSE! THERE'S A MUDBLOOD ON THE LOOSE!"

Shouted the Death eater who was grabbing his arm in agony.

Harry ran faster as green spells trailed after him. Reaching the cliff, he threw himself on the cursing as pain shot up his wounded body. 'Going to the shore will take too much time' thought 'I need to jump now' Harry stood up while looking down. The drop was tremendous and from what he heard from his muggle school days, hitting the water at a certain height was as bad as slamming into concrete. Looking back he saw some Death eaters chasing after him firing killing curses. 'It's now or never' thought Harry and he jumped. Just in time too as several killing curses came close to hitting him.

As soon as Harry hit the water, all of the was knocked out of him. He kept his mouth shut but if he didn't apparate he would risk drowning.

"Come on how deep these wards extend anyway." Just when Harry felt that he could no longer hang on to his breath, his last attempt to apparate succeeded.

* * *

Harry woke on the floor of number twelve Grimmauld place. He had vomited out all the excess water that seeped into him from his little dive at the lake. He didn't know how long he was unconscious but he had been lying in a pool of his own vomit. He still felt extremely tired and in pain. But from all this there was only one thought which rang in his head.

"I'm…. I'm ALIVE!" roared Harry. Feelings of ecstasy ran through him. No matter how many people he loved and witnessed their brutal murder Voldemort had failed to kill him the symbol of resistance.

From that feeling alone encouraged Harry to stand up. He was disgusted at the state of his appearance. Not even living with the abusive Dursley's had ever reduced him to such a state.

"I need a bath" mumbled Harry to himself. Of course, there was no one else to talk to anyway. Everyone he knew and loved was reanimated as Voldemort's personal corpse army.

As he turned on the hot water and stripped himself of his rags, his thoughts turned the hopelessness of his situation. Slipping into the hot water, he sighed as the pleasant warmth of water soothed his sores.

"Yup" thought Harry, "My world has officially been fucked up beyond all recognition."

As he dried he off, Harry began to think "I wonder if I should just give up and submit to Voldemort. I can't do anything myself anyway. Ron was the strong and muscle of their group and Hermione was the brains. I'm just Harry."

Scolding himself for thinking such weak un-Gryffindor like thoughts, Harry steeled his resolve.

He was the last of Dumbledore's army.

He was the last of the Potters

He was the Light's last hope.

After dressing into one of Sirius's old robes He walked to one of the Manor's nearby window's. Outside he saw the Voldemort's dead shambling around .

'Merlin, has Voldemort has overtaken already! 'Wondered realized he didn't even know what the time was.

"Tempus!"

Harry gasped in Disbelief, the time read:

May 5 1998

Harry had been unconscious in his own vomit for three days.

In frustration at the sheer insurmountable nature of the situation, He began to simply walk around the house.

He passed the Family tree of the house of black. Harry snorted in amusement before blasting everyone's name off with his wand. It didn't matter because everyone that had could pass on the name of Black. Their notion of blood purity had gone so far that they effectively ended their own line.

He ignored these thoughts as Harry knew they would lead to his godfather. "I don't think I can take any more grief otherwise I'll willingly kill finish the job Voldemort failed." Murmured Harry.

As he walked he noticed a room that was boarded up. "What could be in there that has to be warded magically and boarded up?" He questioned.

Maybe it contained an artifact so powerful (knowing the Black's collection of dark materials this might be possible) that it was sealed. Maybe this was the power "he knows not".

Using his faithful holly and Phoenix feather wand Harry overloaded the wards and blasted the door out of the way. To his disappointment the room was bare and empty.

Harry sighed "Too much wishful thinking Harry, too much".

His stomach suddenly gave a loud grumble and a feeling of hunger hit Harry so hard it was painful.

"Oh right, I haven't even looked at food in three days." Murmured Harry. Oh how he wished for a comfy sofa to just collapse into while enjoying a simple ham and cheese sandwich with some pumpkin juice. To Harry's shock the room spawned an extremely lavish couch with a table that was stacked with Ham and cheese sandwiches with a large pitcher of pumpkin juice.

Like a Wild animal he began wolfing down everything in sight. Never underestimate the ferocity of a starving animal or in this case a, 17 year old. In five minutes Harry had already scarfed down 7 Sandwiches and drank the entire pitcher of pumpkin juice (which refilled of course).

After satisfying his hunger he began to shake with the implications.  
"This is like the room of requirement! "Exclaimed Harry, jumping in joy.

Suddenly Harry had an idea. This might be deep headed wishful thinking which is understandable after experiencing the trauma of witnessing everyone he care about die first hand but maybe, just maybe.

In a bold, clear, voice Harry announced "I require a tool which can help me Defeat Voldemort and avenge my friends death's."

Harry waited in the same position for a minute. Nothing happened. Harry sighed, once again he was too wishful…

Until a heavy thud landed in the palm of his hand. In disbelief Harry opened his hand to reveal what the room summoned to his palm.

It was a time turner.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: This Fic will be a time travel fic as Harry has nothing left in his present of his friends are dead. Harry will get progressively stronger as the story grows. Harry will be ruthless and cold as the traumatic experiences have deeply affected his mind, as would a real battlefield soldier fresh from something like WWII Normandy. I will introduce a manipulative Dumbledore that does everything for the greater good . I will update this (hopefully) weekly weekend.

I'm mainley doing this to improve my english as it is not my native language and I like fanfiction so try to bear with my horrible grammer

\- Emrakul


End file.
